Summer Storm
by shopgirl152
Summary: Phineas and Isabella find themselves caught in a summer storm. Songfic to Matthew Morrison's Summer Rain. Phinabella oneshot


**A/N: **I am so pleased with this story I could burst. It started with one small idea and became this. I hope you enjoy it.

**A/N 2**: The song Phineas is singing is Summer Rain by Matthew Morrison. A few of the lyrics have been changed to make them more kid friendly.

* * *

"On the rooftop, thinkin it's about to pour, people run for shelter tryin to get out that storm-"

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin?"

Phineas peered over the edge of the roof, smiling at his best friend below. "Hey Isabella. I'm just sitting up here tinkering with my guitar."

Isabella looked around. "Where's Ferb?"

"Oh, he and Dad went to another Space Adventure marathon."

"And you didn't go?"

"Nah. I'm over it."

"Oh." She paused. "What about Candace?"

"She's over at Jeremy's." He tuned a string on his guitar, looking over the horizon. "Actually, pretty much everybody is gone today. Even Perry."

She giggled. "Isn't Perry usually gone during the day?"

Phineas laughed. "Yeah. Want to join me? It's a great view up here."

Isabella bit back a squeal, clamoring up. "Sure!" She sat down next to him, pulling her knees up to her chest. "So, what were you singing earlier?"

"This song I heard on the radio. I liked it and decided to see if I could play it." He shrugged.

"Can I hear it?"

"Sure." He tuned another string on the guitar, picking up where he left off. "But I got you with me, the sun behind me, so what are we leavin for? Let's stay. Let's get carried away. Your eyes are begging me to take your hand..."

She cautiously put a hand on his knee, waiting for his response.

He merely smiled, glancing at it before continuing. "Could be a thousand people watchin, but they don't understand." He stopped. "So, what do you think?"

"I like it. Keep going."

"But look at you tonight, so beautiful under these neon lights, yeah. Who needs lover's lane? Right up on this rooftop, let's stay here, in the summer rain. Nothin better, than spending this time with you-uh oh." He held out his hand. "Looks like it's starting to rain."

"Oh no. Now what are we gonna do?"

"Well..." Phineas looked around. "We could go inside. That way my guitar won't get wet. Or..." He snapped his fingers. "I got it! Stay right there Isabella. I'll be right back." He jumped off the roof, guitar in hand, landing squarely on his feet before racing inside the house.

Isabella swooned. "Oh Phineas."

"What?"

She started, watching as he climbed back on the roof. "Wow, that was fast." She glanced at something in his hand. "What's that?"

"Rain slickers! Here, stand up a minute." She stood up, blushing slightly as he put the slicker around her, before pulling a second one over himself. "There, now we won't get wet." He looked up at the sky as the rain began to fall harder. "Or not _as_ wet anyway." He sat back down, Isabella following suit.

"To bad you had to put your guitar away. I would have loved to hear the rest of that song."

"Hmmm..." He paused, thinking. "Well, just because I don't have my guitar doesn't mean you can't hear the rest of it." He chuckled lightly. "There is always singing of course. Let's see...nothin better than spendin this time with you, and the weather's only adding to the mood. See the wind's blowin, fire's growin-"

"Eek!" Isabella shrieked as the steady rain suddenly turned into a downpour. "Eek!"

_Both of us soakin wet  
__but let's stay  
__let's get carried away._

Phineas looked at her in amusement. "Isabella, it's just a little rain."

"A little rain? Phineas, it's pouring! Don't you think we should run inside?"

"Why? It's an adventure. Besides..." he took her hand in his, singing again. "Your eyes are begging me to take your hand, could be a thousand people watchin, but they don't understand."

She smiled, rain pouring down her face. "Oh Phineas."

_But look at you tonight  
__so beautiful under these neon lights, yeah  
__who needs lover's lane?  
__Right up on this rooftop  
__let's stay here  
__in the summer rain_

Isabella blinked. "Well, I guess if-eek!" A bolt of lightning shot through the sky, with a loud rumble following shortly after. "Phineas..."

"Maybe we should go inside."

"Good idea!" Isabella gripped his hand tight, following him off the roof. He ran through the yard, only to stop a few yards short of the back door. "Phineas, what are you doing?"

"We...need...to..." he stopped short, staring at her. Right in front of his face was his best friend, the girl across the street he'd known since he was two. But somehow, in this instant, with her hair plastered to her face, the bow in her hair drooping, she seemed different somehow.

"Um Phineas? Are we going inside or wha-" Her words were stopped short as Phineas leaned in, gently kissing her on the lips.

He pulled away. "Um...yeah, what was that Isabella?"

"Huh? Oh, um, are we-" she swallowed. "Are we going inside? Not that we have to-eek!" Another bolt of lightning lit the sky, lighting up the backyard.

"Let's get inside!" Phineas grabbed her hand, pulling her inside. "Here Isabella. Sit down on the couch. I'll be right back."

She sat down, taking the sopping bow out of her hair and wringing it out over a nearby trashcan.

"Here Isabella. Maybe this will help." Phineas handed her a towel, which she gratefully took.

"Thanks Phineas."

"No problem." He shifted on the couch before leaning over and grabbing his guitar from the floor, idly picking at the strings.

"So...how does the song end?"

He started, looking at her. "Huh?"

Isabella giggled. "I said, how does the song end? You sang most of it, but we got a little...um...distracted."

"Oh. I think it's just the chorus repeated a few times. Nothing special." He smiled weakly.

"Can I hear it anyway?"

"Sure." He plucked at the guitar, trying to remember the chords as Isabella cuddled up next to him, watching his fingers play over the strings. "Well... it goes like this: there's no place, that I'd rather stay with you, right here on this roof-"

"More like the couch now. It's dry at least."

He laughed. "Yeah. I think I'd rather be dry than wet."

"Me too."

"But look at you tonight, so beautiful under these neon lights, yeah. Who needs lover's lane? Right up on this rooftop, let's stay here, in the summer rain." He entwined his hands with hers. "And then the chorus repeats one more time."

She yawned. "That's a good song Phineas. You should sell it one day."

He laughed. "I think someone already did."

"Yeah." She laid her head on his shoulder. "Hey Phineas?"

"Yes Isabella?"

"Can we stay like this forever and ever?"

He smiled down at her, whispering softly. "Why yes. Yes we can."


End file.
